


Our gingerbread house is falling apart!

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [8]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Electra and Etcetera are sisters, Family AU], Gen, holiday au
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Electra and Etcetera were excited! They were going to make a gingerbread house. But something goes wrong. What can fix the problem?
Relationships: Asparagus/Jellylorum (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Our gingerbread house is falling apart!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I love this one. I mean I love everything I write but this one imparticular gave me a lot of joy while writing. Something about the prompt and style was reminiscent of the holiday stories I read as a kid.   
> Prompt: Our gingerbread house is falling apart!  
> This prompt was perfect for a family but I needed characters. So Electra and Etcetera came about and the rest Is history.   
> I wrote this in a style similar to the first story of this series. I wanted to capture the childlike wonder but also in the style of a storybook. Think of it as a teacher reading to her students during storytime. I had all that in mind. Lesson included.  
> Ages of Electra and Etcetera: ages 5-7

Electra and Etcetera were excited! Their papa got them something they’d never done before. Their papa got them a gingerbread house kit!

“I can’t wait to make it!” Etcetera said excitedly toward her sister.

“I wonder if mum had any say?” Electra questioned. “She knew how much we’d want to do one.”

“Does it matter?”

The two made their way to the kitchen. They saw their mother, Jellylorum, and father, Asparagus, setting everything out on the table. 

“You girls ready to make a gingerbread house?” Their mum asked with a bright smile.

“Yes, mum.” The two replied with their own bright smiles.

“Then let’s get to the gingerbread house.” Their papa led the girls to the table and everyone got to work.

The family built the gingerbread house all afternoon. The girls had so much fun and were satisfied with the end result. It was covered with frosting and all kinds of candies such as candy canes, gumdrops, and sprinkles. Full of sugar and mismatched colors. It was perfect. 

“Well girls, I would say this is a job well done,” their papa told the girls while giving them a tight hug.

Their mum took several pictures, many of them showing the joy that could only be found near Christmas.

“Oh no!” Etcetera gasped.

“Oh no! Electra copied her sister.

“Our gingerbread house is falling apart!” All their hard work was coming apart. The roof was sliding off and some of the candies were coming off as well.

“You two know what that means?” Their papa asked them while their mother gave them an incredulous look.

“What papa?” 

“Yes, what does the gingerbread house have to do with it?” 

Their questions were full of childlike curiosity. 

“It’s falling down isn’t it?” He asked in a loving voice.

The girls looked at each other and then back at their papa still not understanding what their papa meant.

“But papa,” Electra began.

“What does that mean?” Etcetera finished. 

The girls were getting impatient. 

“We get to eat the gingerbread house!”

Maybe this wasn’t such a disaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have never written these characters before so I hope I did them justice. Like I said earlier, this was a lot of fun to write. I will admit, I did have to look up to see if gingerbread house kits were edible because I've never made one and I wanted to get the info right.


End file.
